The princess of my dreams
by turtlesmagic14
Summary: The story of the Royal family of Lima Heights Adjacent and their servants...
1. Prologue

Alright so this is my first attempt to write a story about Brittana hope you like it, it's in english but I'm not english so I'm sorry for eventuals grammar mistakes...For all the spanish pens I can also write it in spanish if you want it just let me know...

**The princess of my dreams**

It's a weird feeling to know that the girl that you are in love with, is so deeply in love with your best friend. Sucks doesn't it?

Yeah I know I simply could try to win her love but you know what's so funny? Well ledies and gentelmen I'm a girl.

And last but not least in my little crazy life, my best friend is Jon Taylor II prince of Lima Heights Adjacent...Seriously how can I compete with that? But I love them so here I am preparing what will be the wedding of the years.

The charming prince will marry the daughter of one of his servants...shot me please!

But let's start from the beginning, when my parents got this work I was 5 years old and I didn't really realized that I was going to live the the royal family, whan we arrived at the castle it was like in those fairy tales that my dad told me, I was feeling like a princess...The king and the queen came to talk to my dads, they always loved to have a good relationship with their servants, well my mum was the new chef and my dad was going to be the new gardener, I remember the king approaching me and said "Don't worry little princess, you'll be fine here...let me introduce my son Jon" and then I saw him blond hair, blue eyes the tipical little prince, for me it was just a kid just like me "Hi, would you like to come and play with me and Britts while our parents are talking about work", I nodded with a large smile and then he continued "Come on then let's get Britt!" he said finally taking my hand.

When we entred I couldn't believe how big "my new house" was, I looked around me, smiling to myself then I heard Jon's voice again "Hey let me intorduce you Brittany, she's my best friend..." I turned around and I promise you my heart stopped beating, I can't brathing anymore, I know you may think that it's stupid but believe me it not beacuase even now when I see her it's always like that...

"So Britt this is...ehm...wait what's ou name?"

"San...Santana"

Yes. I'm Santana Lopez and this is the story of my life.


	2. And then my heart broke

Hey everyone one, I hope that you enjoyed the prologue and here it is the first chapter...Let me know what you think about it :D

Again sorry for any grammar mistake I'm not english so I just try my best

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Glee

* * *

><p><strong>And then my heart broke...<strong>

Since that day the three of us just become inseparable, the perfect trio as the king called us...Yeah it maybe sound weird but we were like a big family, when Jon celebrates his birthday brittany and me were always the first in the list, the queen always buy us a dress to attend the party, it was perfect...until the day I realize that I was in love with her...

I remember that I was 16, it was a normal day just like all the other ones, Brittany and I were doing our school work in the kitchen while our mums were preparing dinner. she was nervous and she wasn't paying attention, Brittany was always the type of girl full of energy, that coul make you smile even when you're sad, or angry, or even when you just don't want to talk to anyone...so I knew that something was wrong...

"What's wrong Britt?"

"Nothing" she said visibly sad

"Ohhhh come on, you're my best friend Britt and I know when your not feeling good, so I'll ask u again, what's wrong?" I said smiling at her...

"It's Jon."

"Yeah, and?"

"I see him with that girl Quinn, and I-I...I don't know it was like she was stealing me something...I think I'm in love with him..." tears escaping her eyes, but the only thing that i could feel was my heart, beating fast...

"Why you never told me?"

"Because you'd have think that I was stupid just like anybody else"

"You know that I would never think something like that about you! You're my best friend and I love you" I told her angry like never before, angry because I realized that I could never have her, angry because I was mad at her, angry because I was in love with her.

"I'm sorry Santana"

"Yeah me too."

Then I left, for the first time since I knew her, I left her, crying her eyes out for an impossible love for the charming prince. I left because I needed to protect my heart, I left because I wanted to cry.

I left because I loved her and I just realized that she would never ever have the same feelings as mine.


	3. I already knew

**First of all thank you everyone who is reading this story it really means a lot to me! thank you very very very much! :D**

**Then I really would love some more reviews from you guys just to let me know what do you think about the story ecc...**

**To itzel: yes I know it's really a pretty commun story but hey we're talking about The prince, the tipical fairytale it will not be easy for Britt Britt to choose ;) anyways thank you for the comment! :D**

**And now new chapter, a really sad one! Oh and I'm really trying to do longer chapters maybe the next ones!**

**Last thing sorry again for any english grammar error I repeat I'm not english! lol**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>I already knew<strong>

Two weeks passed since that little argument, I'm still so angry with her, I mean we were supposed to be best friends and she didn't tell me what she was feeling, I just felt like a was a second choice for her...

That day wasn't diffrent, I still didn't want to speak to her or Jon, I just couldn't. At school I tried to avoid her even if she was always trying to talk to me and I was fine with that but then Rachel Berry, our glee club capitain, tried to find a solution to our problem...argggg I hate that girl!

"Seriously girls you can't act like 5 years old little girls, if you two have a problem with each other then talk about it!" Rachel spat "If we loose nationals because of you two I promise you that i going to kill you two just like Dexter!"

"I tried to talk to her but she keeps avoiding me!" Brittany said.

"Hell yeah I'm avoiding you...I mean I'm not even you best friend I'm I?" I asked her

"Of course you are Santana, your the only person that I can trust!" she said sadly and hurt

"Well it didn't seem like it" I spatted back.

Our teacher come in and we stopped but something was wrong with him, normally Mr. Shue was always smiling and happy to start our lesson but today he was serious, we all looked at him expecting something, he sighed and started walking towards me...

"Santana...erm...someting...something happend to your dad..." the other thing that I know is me in the hospital, in that fucking waiting room with my mum who was asking anyone who passed by for any news about my dad...and i was just there sitting and looking to the withe hospital wall, feeling nothing, feeling empty. I didn't even noticed that someone was always there holding my hand trying to get my attention...my best friend, my secret love, my Brittany.

"Santana please look at me, you're scaring me" her voice was so soft, so concerned about me, so I turned around to looking at her and then I just started sobbing, I cried for everything, for feeling so lost, for my feelings for brittany, for not be able to stand up from that chair and hold my mother, I cried because I already knew...

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lopez, we tried everything but we lost him"


	4. A new start  Part 1

Hey everyone! Alright first of all I'm sorry for the update taking so long I was a bit these days, but anyways thanks to all of you who follow this story I'm really happy that you liked that idea, but I really would love some more reviews! Sooo don't be shy!

Speaking of reviews I want to thank Bat-Ninja-Kitty and itzel for the reviews and yes it's a sad moment in the story but don't worry I promise that it will be an evolution...

Here I let you the new chapter basically it's a 2 parts so now you just got the first part, for the second one I hope to post it as fast as I can...

As always sorry for any grammatical errors but I'm not english so I always try my best...

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>A new start - Part 1<strong>

That day my whole life changed, yeah you may think that it was normal, I just lost my dad and I was broke, and somehow yes that was a big part of that change but my life chaged because I realised that Brittany would always be a dream, why? Because she was just my best friend...

Ok let me explain what happen, after the doctor told my mum that my dad was dead the King took charge of everything, he huggded my mother and cried with her, told her that everything would be fine...I never seen my mum like that, she was so broken, she couldn't even talk, I still remeber how I frozen inside when she looked up at me, I will never forget her eyes because what I see inside was so scary, they were empty...

We stayed in the hospital for a bit and I completly forgot that Britt was with me, I think that I don't even looked at her once, but she stayed with me, her hand holding mine, but I coulnd't feel anything...

Once we arrived at the castle everyone looked at us concerned, the queen run and hugged my mother and then walked her to her room, all the other servants hugged me and starting to tell me how sorry they were and how they'll always be there for me if I ever need anything...I just nodded, I steel couldn't feel anything, I didn't even cried once, it was like I wasn't realising that my dad would never come back...

"Hey San, I'm so sorry for your dad" Jon said as he hugged me.

I looked at me, for once I forgot about I hated him for having Brittany's heart, I just saw my friend, I just saw little Jon, I just saw that little guy that the first day I arrived here let me feel welcomed, that little guy that introduced me with the lofe of my life, with my soulmate...

"Britt can I talk to you for a second, I promise it won't last too much..." she looked at me expecting something but I just nodded, I knew she was excited with whatever he wanted to tell her...

"I'll be in the garden" I said and then left without looking at her in the eyes...

* * *

><p>"What's wrong Jon" Brittany said in an harsh mood<p>

"Erm...well since next week it's your school prom I wanted to know if you have a date" Brittany looked at him...

"Me and Santana wanted to go together but n..." she couldn't finish cause Jon interupted her...

"Great beacuase I was thinking that maybe we should go together" he said smiling proud

"I really can't believe you're asking me that" Brittany said angry "Santana just lost her dad and the only thing you can think about, it's my prom? seriously? I tough that you cared about Santana!"

"Come on Britt, you lost her that too and you were fine with it..."

"Fine? Fine? I was fine because I don't even had the chance to know him, I was 2 when he died but even now I feel like something is missing in my life...Have stopped looking at Santana when she walked in? Did you looked at her eyes? Have you seen how broke was she? Did you know that she didn't cried once since he died? She needs us Jon! And you keep talking about that stupid prom!" she spatted back furious and then left.

* * *

><p>I was walking in the huge garden of the castle, I know that maybe this wasn't the best idea but I had to do it, I had to prove to myself that my dad was gone and would never come back... I ended up in the foutain in the middle of the garden, I sit on the grass looking nowhere and a flashback come to my mind...<p>

_"Hey kid!" my dad said as he approched me near the foutain, I looked at him, I always tough that he was sort of magical cause everytime that I needed him he always knew where I was..."Why you got that sad face on you?" he asked me sitting next to me..._

_"Nothing" I answerd in a small voice._

_He looked at me, waiting for me to really answer is question, so I sighed and then looked up at him "How do you know that mum was the love of you life?" I asked curious..._

_"I just looked at her and I knew it, you just feel something inside you" he said smiling at me..._

That was the first time that I realised that Brittany was much more than just my best friend to me, tears started to roll down my face and I start sobbing hard, finally all my emotion come out, my dad, my confident, my best friend left me, and in that moment I knew that everything would be different...Then I felt some arms around me, in a first time I tought that it could be Britt but then I heard a few words coming out from a broken voice...

"Everything will be fine princess"


	5. A new start  Part 2

**Here I am again! Thanks for the review I'm so happy that you like the the story, so I start to think about an end to this story and maybe in 6 or maybe 5 chapter you'll have the end I didn't write it so I don't really know what it'll be like but I have some cool ideas in mind...anyways I want to thank itzel, Bat-Ninja-Kitty , Arem, Verena R , DaPhoenix for your comment they always put a smile on my face so thank you so much guys...**

**Then as always I would like more reviews just to let me know what you think so don't be shy xD**

**Last but not least as always i'm sorry for any grammatical mistake because even I would like I'm not english so I do my best :D**

**And now the chapter :D hope you like it**

**P.s: ch. 5 will be about Britt/Jon and how the got together and Santana's feelings.**

* * *

><p><strong>A new start-Part 2<strong>

And for a moment I felt like really everything will be alright, in the arms of that men that everyone respected because he was the king but in that moment I just felt like he was some kind of a friend, some mentor, a person that actually cares about me...

"Why you always so cool with me?" I asked after a while when we decided to sit on my dad's and I usual spot.

"Because I was always so jealous about you and your father" he said with a smile.

"Why?"

"You two had this connection, you always find each other and even if you don't speak you always knew what the other needed...I-I never had this connection with my son, Jon is more a mommy's son" he said with another sweet smile.

"Why you never tried to have another child?" I said curious.

"Ohhh...we tried but you know sometimes God decides otherwise" he said that with a sad smile "You know why I always liked you?" he asked me and I looked at him even more confused "When you first arrived here, I remember that I looked at you and you really didn't care that you where going to live with the king and all that stuff..." he said finally and I couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to sound cool.

"You know? You don't have to talk like teenager to sound cool...you're actually kind of a cool king, well cooler than all the other around the world, at least that's what my dad always sa-" I stopped myself, my dad died.

"You know your dad and I were good friends" he said after a moment when tears started to roll down my cheeks.

'You were?" I said smiling sadly.

"Yes. We always talked a lot but never about politics just about us, our families, about our lives...he was a really good man" he said sadly and in that moment I just realized that I wasn't the only one who lost my dad, no! I wasn't the only one in pain or at least my pain wasn't the worst one, my mom lost her husband, her friend, the love of her life and I really can understand what she feels because the only thought of loosing Brittany...Gosh Britt! I was being so selfish!

"Your dad was the only friend that I ever had" he said tears in his eyes "And you know I feel a little bit alone now, and I know that you feel like that too well maybe you feel even worse but you know what?" a little smile forming in his face and tears rolling down his cheeks and in mine too "I really, really, really would like to be a friend for you, you know when ever you'll need your dad, whenever you need an hug from him, just come and I'll be so happy to be his arms or his voice and help you" and I couldn't take anymore I hugged him just like he asked me because I knew that the two of us needed it and we cried together.

The funeral took place 4 days later, he died for an heart attack the doctors said that even if my dad was an healthy man nobody could have imagined it.

The night after the « talk » with the king I slept with my mom cause I knew she needed it we talked for hours, about how crazy my dad was and how sure we were that he was laughing at us in that moment because my dad was just like that…an happy man.

That night was the last night that I cried and my mom too. We knew that he would be mad at us so we cried all that we had and then organized the best funeral ever, I invited the glee club of mine and Britts school, they were like a family to during these days and accepted to sing for that crazy funeral all Beatles and Rolling stones songs.

I didn't talk to Brittany but I know that I have to it because even if I can't have her the way I like, I can't live without her so I prefer to be just her best friend.

« Hey » she said smiling at me, I was in my room studying everything that I lost these days « How are you? » I looked at her, she was concerned and sad, she lost her dad to that day I know it « I'm alright…you? » she didn't answer it, her arms were all around me, and then she started sobbing « I know Britt…I know ».

She cried till she fall asleep in my bed, I looked at her, she is so cute, she got that adorable pout and the only thing that I want is to kis-no, no Santana she's just your friend she's in love with Jon and you'll be her supportive friend.

« Stop looking at me! » she said and I couldn't help but laugh. She got up and sit on my lap « Sorry for the scene early, you should be the one crying, I'm so stupid sometimes » I looked at her she was sad « Britt your not stupid, how many times I have to tell you that? » I asked her « It's a normal reaction, I know that you always considered my dad as the dad that you never had the chance to have, and I can tell you that for him you where is other daughter » tears formed again in her eyes.

« I loved him so much San…he was just like you, remember the first time that those mean kids called me stupid? Well he just said that they were jealous of me because I had you as my bodyguard and when you weren't there the made fun of me because you weren't there » I smiled, my dad told me that and in fact the next day I was all Lima Height to those stupid kids.

« I'm sorry Britt » I said after a moment and looking in her eyes. She looked at me confused « I'm sorry cause I promised you that I'll always be by your side and I didn't, but believe me you are my best friend Britt and that will never change, no matter what » she looked at me tears in her eyes again « I love San…and I'm sorry too because you were right I should have told you about him, but I dunno I was scared, and- » I cut her of and kissed her cheek « It's alright Britt I forgive you » I said smiling at her, she smiled back with her best Brittany smile and I knew in that moment that my pain was worth it, that was a new star.


End file.
